Even Demons Find Peace In The Stars
by SalamandaLove
Summary: *Read bold at beginning of story please* Lucy comes home to find someone... unexpected on her bed with amnesia... his asking for help but because of his past, should she trust him?


**Even Demons Find Peace In The Stars…**

**It just sorta… popped into my head.**

**PLEASE READ:  
Blondies is still top priory, but meh I may continue this if I feel like it, and it will NOT be following a schedule, it may be MONTHS before the next chapter of this comes out, I may not even continue this at all. **

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail isn't mine, but Raven (who is mentioned very briefly in the first paragraph) is, if you were wondering who she is.**

_Lucy's P.O.V_

I absolutely _LOVE _my team, I really do. I can't imagine being on anyone else's team, or anyone else joining us, it's just us; Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Happy and myself. They're my best friends (apart from Levy and Raven of course), they always have my back, and they always break into my apartment and keep me company. Each of them has their own personal thing about them that I love on top of everything else too.

Erza; she's a girl, and I know I can go to her for any advice on anything and talk to her about things that I can't talk about with Gray, Natsu and Happy.

Gray; he becomes my personal cooler when it gets really hot, and is always nice to have around if you want to have a serious conversation.

Happy; I can cuddle him to my heart's content and you can shut him up by giving him fish.

Natsu; my bestest(- don't think that's even a word…) friend, he's the one who brought me to Fairy Tail, and is always there to encourage me to keep going even when I feel like giving up. And, like Gray, becomes my personal heater during the winter.

But alas, with every positive, there is a negative. I'm always waking up to Natsu in my bed, Gray strips and doesn't even notice until someone points it out, Happy is always complaining about my weight and Erza can be damn near terrifying, especially when something happens to her cake. My biggest negative about the three of them together (not including Happy) is that they're the reason why my rent is due TOMORROW and I only have HALF… AGAIN!

We'd gone on a mission that split the four ways, I should have easily had enough to cover my rent for this month and still have some left over to buy the things that I need, such as FOOD that Natsu and Happy keep breaking into my home to eat!

And of course… they go way over board, Erza reducing buildings to pills of rubble, Gray froze half the town's people, and Natsu burnt the forest.

**X.x**

I sighed as I put the familiar silver key into the lock of my apartment door and heard the satisfying click as I twisted it. Pushing open the door I dropped my bag on the floor and kicked off my shoes, the door swinging shut behind me as I wandered into the kitchen.

Chocolate ice cream was just the thing to have after a stressful mission and explaining to the Land Lady _again _why my rent was only half the required amount. She scolded me, then told me I had a week to pay it off.

I opened the freezer door and pulled out the tub of ice cream, _funny…_ _it feels lighter than it should do… this is a new tub. _I thought, then popped open the lid and growled when I saw it was only half full. There was a yellow sticky note on the inside of the lid:

'_Sorry Luce, me and Happy where hungry and the only food you had was ice cream…  
I'll buy you some more soon, kay?  
Love Natsu and Happy'_

"Stupid Natsu and his damn stomach…" I muttered, then I grabbed a spoon and placed it in my mouth, the spoon end cupped down on my tongue and the handled end sticking out between my lips. I chose a book from my shelf and walked to my bedroom door.

My plan was to just eat my ice cream while reading my book, then go to sleep. But as usual my plans never seemed to go… according to plan.

I pushed open the door that lead into my bedroom that doubled as my study and blinked as I was met with darkness. It took a slight moment for my eyes to adjust, it was still extremely dark, but the light from the open door outlined everything.

Everything… including the figure sitting cross-legged on my bed. I sighed again; my first reaction was to think it was Natsu. But as my hand trailed across the wall, looking for the light switch, no noise came from the figure. It was always possible that he was asleep, but, no noise, and Natsu snored… loudly and was always muttering something or other in his dreams.

My fingers finally brushed against the light switch, and I flicked it. The lights sprung to life, and I could finally see who was sitting on my bed.

My eyes went wide and the spoon that had been in my mouth fell to the floor, along with the tub of ice cream and book. There, sitting on my bed, looking quite comfortable, was…

"ZEREF!" I screamed, well what did you expect me to do? The great dark wizard, creator of demons and the book of Zeref, the man who had killed Mavis knows how many people… was in _my_ apartment, in _my_ bedroom, sitting on _my_ bed!

My scream seemed to snap him back to reality and he looked up at me through his messy inky black hair, eyes wide and staring at me in some sort of wonder.

He was wearing exactly the same clothes he had worn when I'd first encountered him on Tenrou Island; high-collared back and tan robes with gold trimming, along with a large white toga that was draped around his torso.

"Lucy?" he seemed to hesitate when he spoke the single word, so softly it was almost hard to believe that his the same man who created those demons. He looked so innocent, with an almost sad look on his face.

"H-how do you know my name? W-w-what are you doing in m-my house? Please don't h-hurt me!" I cried, my knees feeling weak, like they would give out at any moment and I felt very faint.

"Hurt you?" he sat up straight, uncoiling himself from his position, and holding up his hands, palms forward as an almost comforting gesture, although a look of uncertainty crossed his features. "I was hoping you could… help me" he stated.

I looked at him, I wasn't sure what to think, the dark, most powerful and feared wizard… was asking me to help him. "I-I don't unders-stand… help you with what?" I stuttered, leaning back against the wall for support, my hands pressed against the flat surface, slipping slightly as I my palms begun to sweat.

"i…I don't seem to have any memories…" he began, breaking off to look at me with a resigned and worried expression. The look on his face… I felt pity and sorrow well up inside me for the man in front of me… he looked so childlike and innocent.

"What… what does that have to do with me?" I asked, it reminded me of the time Jellal lost his memories, when Wendy brought him back to life and according to Erza the only thing he knew was the word _'Erza.'_

"The only thing I can recall; is being on an island… with you and Natsu Dragneel" he said, sadness seemed to erupt within his voice at the simple sentence and once again my heart went out to him. But I scolded myself, this was _Zeref_ I should _not_ be feeling _pity_ for him.

"That's it?" 400 years and all he can remember is our brief encounter on Tenrou? Something didn't sound right about the thought.

"Yes" he replied simply. I stared at him, my nerves seeming to calm down after our short conversation, I felt oddly… safe, even though I was alone in my house with Zeref.

"And what do you expect me to do about it?" I snapped; feeling quite frustrated with the whole thing. I had had a stressful mission with my team, an argument with the Land Lady about rend which I only have a week to pay, all I wanted to do was eat my ice cream and read my book. Was that so much to ask? Obviously it was because now I have the most feared man alive in my room, with memory loss and was expecting me to do something about it.

He seemed to flinch away from my harsh tone and then he slowly got to his feet, his robes swaying around his body at the movement and he dropped his head slightly so his black hair shadowed his eyes.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Lucy, I will take my leave and find Natsu and see if he will help me" he said and as he walked past me, I reached out and grabbed his shoulder in a fluid movement. He tilted his head to look at me, confusion and questioning look coming to his eyes.

"You can't go to Natsu! He'll kill you if he sees you" I panicked, at my words; Zeref seemed to pale, if that was even possible, as he was already extremely pale as it was.

"K-Kill… just what is it I have done…" he seemed to whisper to himself.

**I love Zeref… I just wanna pinch his cheeks and squeeze him till he can no longer breath… As I said at the top, I may or may not continue this, even if I do, it will not been consistent, maybe even as long as month waits… I will most likely only update this as a backup if I'm stuck on ideas for Blondies or want a break from it… so yeah**

**Salamanda out~ **


End file.
